A Night of Discovery
by eternallyedward
Summary: Jasper is the bane of Edward's existence at work. When they're thrown together on a business trip, Edward makes some unexpected discoveries.


**This is a smutty one-shot that just popped into my head one day. Note the pairing—it is SLASH. Enjoy, if that's your thing;)**

**Thanks to AJFM Drofnats for betaing:) As always, I tinker with things right up until I post, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"How's it hanging, Cullen?"

I jumped at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. This wasn't just a friendly tap, though; no, this was a lingering, dragging touch from my shoulder to the top of my spine. My skin prickled, and I turned to glare at the offender.

Fucking Jasper Whitlock.

I knew it was him without even looking. He'd been at McCarty & Masen for about a year. For months now he'd been in my face, always with the Southern charm and overly friendly, touchy-feely gestures. Suggestive comments that just skirted the line of what was appropriate. Rumor had it that he liked men, although he kept to himself and never discussed his personal life at work. I'll admit, he was a good-looking guy—tall, dirty blond hair, blue eyes. A build similar to my own; not overly muscular, but lean. He had all the ladies in the office drooling over him, and probably some of the guys, too, so I don't know why he focused his attentions on me. Probably because he got a reaction out of me. I'm not homophobic, but I'm definitely straight and I didn't appreciate his unwanted advances.

As I glared up at him he winked, giving my shoulder a final squeeze before he sauntered away. I rolled my eyes and got back to work. I loved my job, and I wasn't going to let an asshole who couldn't take no for an answer change that. Not that I'd ever told him no; he never actually propositioned me, but his double entendres and overly-familiar touching told me everything I needed to know. He wanted me.

Well, too fucking bad for him.

* * *

"You look tense, Cullen. Here, let me—ˮ Strong, masculine hands came down on my shoulders, right at the base of my neck, and began kneading. I almost relaxed into the soothing touch before I remembered myself and whirled around in my desk chair.

"Goddamn it, Jasper! Keep your hands to yourself," I hissed, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed our exchange. "What's your problem, man? Do I have to go to HR about you?" Of course, I would never do that. For one thing, it would be my word against his, and for another, I'd be too damned embarrassed to admit that I was being hit on by a man, and it made me uncomfortable.

Immediately a hurt look passed over his face. "HR? I'm sorry if my attempts at friendship are bothering you, Cullen. No problem. I'll back off." And he did just that, stepping back with his hands raised in defeat.

I didn't buy his innocent act for one minute. He knew what I was talking about. "And stop calling me by my last name. Everyone here calls me Edward, and I'd appreciate it if you did, too."

A big smile stretched across his face. "Oh, yeah? Well, make up your mind, Cul—_Edward_. Either you want me to leave you alone or you want to be on a first name basis." Another wink and a grin, and he walked away from my desk.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Edward, how's the Black & Sons campaign coming along?" Carlisle Masen, one of the founding partners of McCarty & Masen stood smiling in front of my desk. He was my mentor, and he had the utmost faith in me, but this campaign just wasn't clicking.

"We're on track, but I'd like to bring in Bella Swan. She had some fantastic ideas on the Grey Wolf Apparel campaign. I'd like to get her input and maybe take her with me to Chicago for the presentation." Not only was Bella a creative genius, she had a great rack and lips that looked like they could suck the chrome off a bumper. I was hoping to get to know her better as we worked on the Black & Sons campaign, then make my move and have her in my bed by the time we got to Chicago. But Carlisle didn't need to know all of that.

He frowned, palmed his neck. "She's fairly new, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she really is very good. I'll go over everything with you before we finalize it."

He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know I trust you, Edward. Just fill me in on what you decide."

Later, I went to Bella's office to let her know she'd be working on the campaign with me. She smiled up at me, giving my body a quick but appreciative once over. Whitlock wasn't the only one the ladies fawned over here. I knew I wasn't hard to look at. My artfully tousled hair and green eyes got me my fair share of attention, too. Suddenly, we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Congratulations, Bella. I hear you'll be on the BS campaign with Edward, here." I closed my eyes in annoyance before facing him. He wore a black button-down, with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of dark grey trousers. I swallowed, my tie suddenly feeling too tight around my neck. It felt warm in the room, and I realized with horror that my dick was twitching in my pants, growing harder by the second.

In a panic, I grabbed the file that I'd brought with me and, trying to be subtle, held it in front of me as I sidled out past Jasper. "I'll catch up with you later, Bella. Jasper." I nodded as I passed him, trying to ignore the smirk on his face.

I went into my office and closed the door, mortified. How was I going to work with Bella every day if I couldn't get my dick to stand down around her? I pondered this, ignoring the more troubling question: what if it wasn't Bella who'd made my dick hard in the first place?

* * *

I was going over my itinerary for the Chicago trip when Carlisle entered my office and sat down. "There's been a change of plans, Edward. I liked what you and Bella came up with, but something was missing. It just didn't have your usual sparkle, if you know what I mean. Emmett and I were discussing it in the conference room and Whitlock happened by and immediately pointed out what it needed. He had some fabulous ideas, and…ˮ

Well, fuck. Fuck me, fuck my life, just fucking fuckety fuck fuck fuck.

The bottom line was, Carlisle had loved Jasper's ideas so much that he decided to implement them in the campaign and send him to Chicago with me. No Bella in my bed, on her knees, screaming my name …no Bella, period. Just Whitlock being a pain in my ass. And to top it off, Carlisle thought we'd make a great team on future projects, and didn't understand why we'd never teamed up before.

_Breathe, Edward, breathe._ I got started on the necessary changes to the presentation, called the art department to let them know what needed to be done, and kissed any chance of getting Bella underneath me in the near future good-bye.

* * *

We were waiting to board our flight when I got that creepy feeling that someone was staring at me. I glanced over at Jasper, and sure enough, he was watching me intently. He turned away quickly, pulling out his phone and pretending to be looking at something on it. He hadn't been too much of an asshole since Carlisle put him on the campaign, probably because he knew I was pissed. This was important to both of our careers, and it was in our best interests to play nice.

When we landed in Chicago, I was hungry and tired. My plans for the night were ordering room service, getting in my pajamas, reviewing our presentation, and hitting the sack.

At the hotel, the woman manning the front desk looked at our reservation and smiled. "Here you are, Mr. Cullen. Room 424, non-smoking, with a king-sized bed. Please let us know if there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable."

I frowned. "That's a suite, right? My reservation should be for a suite, two bedrooms …"

Her smile frozen in place, she shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, sir, you have a single room with a king-sized bed."

I closed my eyes, willing my sudden headache to go away. "Okay. Okay, then what we need to do is get Whitlock here his own room. No big deal."

Her expression was pained as she replied. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen, but there are no more rooms available. We're hosting several conventions here this week, and with the weather we've had, many guests have extended their stays. I'm afraid the only thing I can do at this point is arrange for a cot to be sent up. And a complimentary fruit basket, of course."

Blowing out a breath, I waved away her offer. "Okay, whatever. What-the-fuck-ever." I headed for the elevators, hoping that this fiasco was not a harbinger of things to come.

Just as the doors were about to close, Jasper's hand shot out to hold them open so he could slip inside. "Listen, Edward, I know you're not thrilled about sharing a room with me. I'll take the cot."

Surprised, I looked at him, wondering if he was fucking with me. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent. We found our room and I slid my keycard in. I looked around, glad that at least the room was spacious. Jasper's cot was a good distance away from the bed.

I sighed and started unpacking what I needed for the night, hoping the rest of this trip would pass quickly and uneventfully.

* * *

William Black and his three sons loved our ideas for their company and decided to hire McCarty & Masen to handle all of their advertising. But they were four of the most long-winded bastards I'd ever met and had a million and one questions for us. When we finally wrapped things up, they insisted on taking us out to dinner. By the time dinner was over, I was thoroughly sick of William Black's God-awful sense of humor and couldn't wait to get back to our room. Jasper didn't seem bothered by it, though. He'd turned on that Southern charm and had them eating out of his hand.

It was just after ten when we were able to disengage ourselves from the Blacks and head back upstairs. Jasper turned on the television and flipped through the channels before tossing the remote aside. "I think I'm gonna go down to the bar for a drink. You interested?"

I looked up from the paperwork I had spread out on the bed. True to his word, Jasper had slept on the cot the night before. I'd felt a little bad, but not bad enough to ask him to share the bed with me. "Nah, I think I'll turn in soon."

He shrugged and pocketed his wallet and keycard. With a bored "See ya," he left. He'd been very…well-behaved, for lack of a better word, since we'd arrived. No inappropriate comments or touching, no smirks or winks, which was good. Maybe he'd finally taken the hint that I wasn't interested.

I stayed up until nearly midnight, rereading the proposal we'd put together and some of the changes that had been requested. When my eyes started drooping I got up to brush my teeth and then fell into bed without a thought as to where Jasper was or what he might be doing.

It was pitch dark in the room when I felt the bed dip. A feather-light touch on my shoulder ghosted down my arm, settling on my hip. I startled fully awake, turning onto my back in a panic. I felt warm breath on my face and smelled whiskey, and then soft, warm lips closed over mine. A tongue swiped across the seam of my lips, pushing inside as fingertips dragged down my chest and abdomen, stopping at the waistband of my boxers.

I broke away, panting. "Jas—Jasper? What the fuck, man? Wha—ˮ He leaned over me, covering my mouth with his again. He reached down to palm my hard cock and I groaned, lost in the way he was making me feel. I returned the kiss eagerly, digging my hands into his soft blond waves. Only when he pulled back and I saw his face in the dim light did I feel sick at what I'd allowed to happen. I scrambled away as if I'd been burned.

I sat up, leaning my head on my hands. Jasper laid a hand on my back. His Southern accent was further softened by a slight slur. "Hey, Edward. Talk to me, man."

"Talk to you? What is there to fucking talk about? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" I faced him, not sure if I were angrier at him or at myself.

He pulled his hand back, speaking in a low voice. "Look, I'm sorry. I—ˮ He stopped, tilting his head and watching me carefully. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

I froze, my heart pounding against my ribs. I felt cold. How much did I want to tell him? Images flashed through my mind of a time I'd tried hard to forget. When I finally spoke, my voice was a hoarse whisper. "No."

He said nothing, waiting for me to elaborate. "In college, there was a guy…he came on to me one night when we were both a little drunk. We ended up fooling around, um, for a few months. I was still dating other people, though. Girls. He wanted more, wanted to be exclusive, but I balked. He got pissed and threatened to tell my parents and my friends that I was gay. I begged him to leave me alone, not to say anything to anyone. I couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate, wondering if he was going to make good on his threat. I nearly flunked out. Finally, he gave up. He was a year older than me and graduated that spring. I've never—I've never told anyone. I'm not gay, Jasper." The last words came out in a vehement whisper. I trembled, sick with the knowledge that I'd just given Jasper more power than that boy at college ever had. He could ruin my career. My life.

"Edward…I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Look, I never expected anything to happen with you. I'm attracted to you, but I was being an ass. I knew you weren't—I didn't think you were into guys, but your reactions just egged me on. I wondered if maybe you were interested, and just couldn't admit it. I swore I was going to leave you alone and stop with the flirting. Tonight, I had a few drinks and thought, fuck it. I'll never know for sure if I don't try. And now..." He trailed off, eyeing me as if I were a cornered dog and he was afraid I might bite. "Look, if you don't want this, I'll leave you alone. I won't say anything to anyone, and I'll be nothing but professional at the office."

My mind raced as I considered what he was saying. I raised my head and he was right there, blue eyes peering into mine with concern. He didn't touch me, didn't move closer. After a minute or two had passed, he opened his mouth to speak, and I was on him.

I let go of all of the hesitance and fear that I'd been carrying around for years, and wove my fingers into his hair, crashing my mouth to his. He grunted in surprise, letting me control the kiss and tentatively settling his hands on my shoulders. I pulled away, my breath coming out in harsh pants. "Well come on, Jasper. All this time you've been after me…well, here I am. Fucking touch me."

A slow grin crept over his face, and once again he was the cocky bastard I knew from the office. "Well, hell yeah, Edward. That's all I needed to hear."

My heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of my chest as Jasper crawled over me. I could feel that, like me, he was only wearing boxer briefs as he ground his hard-on into mine. We kissed, sloppy, exhilarating nips and licks as we explored each others' mouths. I groaned as our dry humping grew more frantic, desperate to feel him skin to skin. I pushed on the waistband of his boxers, and he jumped up, tearing them off and then pulling mine off, too.

Pushing up on his elbow, he took both our dicks in one hand and stroked them together. My eyes rolled back as I shuddered with pleasure. "Fuck…Jasper, I'm not gonna last."

"That's okay. Let go, Edward. Let me see you." He tightened his grip, stroking a little faster, and I moaned as I felt my balls pull up. Seconds later I spilled over his hand, covering both our cocks in warm wetness. Jasper got in a few more strokes before he followed with a curse.

He rolled to the side, panting, and we lay there in silence for a few moments. My mind was drifting until I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Jasper's voice. "Why'd you give in?"

He wasn't trying to antagonize me or gloat over his victory. He spoke quietly, and I got the sense that he was genuinely curious. I thought about it before I attempted to answer him. "I never thought about being with a guy before Alec, and afterwards I was too fucked up to consider it again. I'd done it, enjoyed it, but it wasn't worth the risk of exposure to me. I'm not gay; I like women. I'd never been attracted to a guy before. Alec just…happened. I'm not a homophobe, but why take on all the hassle that comes with being out as gay or bi when I really prefer women?"

Jasper kept a neutral expression, but he answered in a clipped tone. "Because it's a part of you? Edward, you may not be gay, but you're not completely straight, either. Why not embrace it? Who's to say you won't find a man you like enough to want a relationship with?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have feelings for Alec. It was fun, a thrill. I'm not looking for a man to have a relationship with. We had fun, it felt good, the end." Wanting to stop any more speculation about my sexuality, I sniped, "What, are you planning to ask me to marry you, Jasper?"

Hurt flashed across his face, but he quickly assumed his cocky persona, pushing up on his elbows to hover over me. "Marry you? Hell, no. I'm not the marrying kind. But I wouldn't say no to fucking you."

He smirked at me, leaning close to whisper in my ear. His hot breath made my skin prickle. "Well? Have you ever had the pleasure of a hard cock pounding your ass, Edward?"

I swallowed hard. _In for a penny, in for a pound, _I thought. _Or a pounding. _"Alec and I never got that far. We—we touched each other and sucked each other off, but that's it."

Jasper considered this. His steady gaze made me uncomfortable, as though he was somehow privy to all of my thoughts and feelings. "Okay. How far do you want this to go, Edward? I think I've made it clear that I want you. Not to marry you, now,"—he rolled his eyes—"but to have a good time. Who knows, maybe I can convert you to cock full-time." He winked.

"I want you to fuck me." It was almost like the words were being spoken by someone else. But I _did_ want it—my stomach churned with nerves and anticipation, but there was no way I was leaving here without experiencing this.

He examined my face, looking for uncertainty. "You're sure? I can make it real good for you, but I want you to be sure."

I covered his mouth with mine, cupping the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. With my tongue in his mouth, he couldn't protest, and I kissed him until his body went slack and he was making low sounds in his throat.

"Okay, I get it. You're sure." He sat up, breathing heavily, eyes hooded with lust. He ran his index finger around my balls and down the ridge behind them to my crack. "Okay, then. I'm ready if you are."

And indeed he was. His cock was hard, a bead of pre-cum glistening in the slit. I remembered what it was like to have a hard cock in my mouth, and I turned onto my belly and slid in between his legs. He looked down in surprise, a slow grin breaking out over his face. I stroked him once, twice, before taking the head in my mouth, moaning at the long-forgotten sensation of hot, salty flesh on my tongue. It felt good to take the lead and not let Jasper have total control of our encounter.

"It's just like riding a bicycle, huh? You never forget how." _Smartass_. I glared at him and redoubled my efforts to get him off. Soon the only sounds coming from him were moans. With a grunt, he twisted his fingers in my hair, groaning as he spurted in my mouth. That was somewhat of an unpleasant surprise, but as I knew from personal experience, a blowjob was always better if the person who gave it swallowed. I was a little proud that I was able to do that for him.

Afterwards he laid there, a faint smile on his face. "You were worth the wait, Edward. This is gonna be good." His words sent a shiver down my spine.

He got up and went to his suitcase, rooting around for a minute before coming back with a bottle of lube and some condoms. Climbing on the bed, he said, "Get comfortable. On your back is probably best. That way I can see your face."

I moved into the center of the bed and spread out, opening my legs and trying to relax. Jasper knelt between my legs and gave me a soft smile. "I'm gonna touch you first, open you up to get you ready for my cock. You tell me if you need me to stop. We have all the time in the world."

I nodded, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I tensed up when I felt his wet finger slide down toward my hole. He circled and rubbed, letting me get used to the feeling, then slowly applied pressure, pushing until the tip of his finger was inside me. I clenched and he stopped, rubbing my thigh with his other hand. "Relax," he whispered. "Touch yourself. It will help take your mind off what I'm doing."

I took my dick in hand and slowly pulled upward, tightening my grip on the way back down. Jasper resumed pushing in until his finger was all the way inside. He pulled back and pushed in again, taking his time. "How's that feel?"

"Good," I croaked. It felt fucking amazing. He slid his finger out, and I inhaled sharply as he pushed back in with two.

"You okay, Edward?" I wouldn't have imagined that Jasper would be so solicitous. I felt at ease with him, more so than I ever had in the office.

"I want you to be able to take three of my fingers before we can get to the good stuff." He was watching me with an easy smile, pumping his fingers in and out. "I don't want to hurt you. I want it to be so good for you, _you'll_ be asking _me_ to marry you." He chuckled, working his fingers in and out, in and out.

I felt a blush creeping up my neck. I imagined what I must look like, spread out on the bed, sweaty and panting, with Jasper fingering my ass. It was a far cry from my fantasies of having Bella spread out underneath me, but surprisingly I was okay with it. As I turned this over in my mind, Jasper's fingers hit a spot inside of me that felt so good it made my vision blur. "Fuck," I hissed, as he repeatedly rubbed my prostate, making me sob with pleasure. I stroked my cock and within minutes, I'd covered my belly and chest with come.

As I came down from what was probably the best orgasm of my life, Jasper eased another finger alongside the two already inside me. I moaned, feeling over-stimulated and desperate. His voice was quiet, soothing. "You're doing great, Edward. You look so fucking sexy, covered in come and just waiting to be fucked." I whimpered, pushing my ass towards his hand in impatience. I was ready.

Suddenly Jasper slipped his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. He wiped his hands on a towel he'd taken from the bathroom, and ripped open one of the condoms. Despite my eagerness, I was nervous as he rolled it on and applied lube first to himself and then to my hole. "This is it, sugar. You ready for me?"

His Southern roots revealed themselves in the endearment. I found it calming that he felt comfortable enough to use such a familiar term with me. "Yes," I whispered.

He pushed my legs up and to the side and lined himself up. I felt pressure as he pushed against my hole, then a slight burn as my body opened up and accepted him. He held himself still, sensing my discomfort. "That's the hardest part, sugar. Just breathe, take a minute and breathe. Try to relax."

He stroked my chest and abdomen as he waited for me, but I could see his muscles trembling with the urge to thrust. "G—go ahead," I stammered, raising my eyes to his. He paused before slowly, carefully pushing all the way in. My eyes rolled shut and a low moan issued from my throat. Nothing I'd done with Alec had made me feel like this. So _full_. I could feel every inch of Jasper as he thrust in and out, and when he angled his hips to hit my prostate I thought I would black out. He was moaning now, and in the moonlight I could see the sheen of sweat that covered his body.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm gonna come soon. Touch yourself, baby. Stroke your dick." Jasper's moist breath tickled my ear, making me shiver. He pressed his damp chest to mine as he rocked into me again and again, the sensation of his coarse chest hair on my sensitive nipples so new and so good. I tugged at my dick, more intent on watching Jasper than on my own pleasure. Finally, his thrusts grew erratic and he arched his back, groaning as he filled the condom.

"Oh, fuck, I can feel you." I closed my eyes, aware of every pulse of Jasper's cock inside me. When he was spent, he pulled out and disposed of the condom before climbing back on the bed.

He lay on his side, looking down at me as I sprawled out on my back, boneless. "So? Have I made you a convert?" I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I couldn't be pissed after what he'd just given me. Everything between us had happened in the heat of the moment, and I honestly hadn't given any thought to what would happen after tonight. Would we be strictly professional back at the office, as Jasper had promised? Would he want more? Did _I _want more, and was I ready to deal with all that that entailed? There was no denying that the chemistry between us was electric, and the sex had been fantastic. I just didn't know if I was ready to embrace that long-buried part of me.

I could easily see myself going back to dating women. The thought of Bella was still appealing. But would I want to give up what we'd shared tonight without exploring it further? Jasper had wrung every bit of energy out of my body, and I needed to give this careful consideration. I pulled him down next to me and drew the blankets over us.

"Hey, don't you want me to sleep on the cot?" I was sure he had a smug grin on his face as he said it.

I looked back over my shoulder at him. "No, dumbass, I think I can handle sleeping next to you tonight."

"Well, in that case..." He surprised me by yanking me back into his chest and draping an arm around my middle. Oddly enough, it felt right.

It was just starting to get light out when I felt something poking my lower back. I snapped awake as I realized it was Jasper's cock. The events of last night started replaying themselves in my mind, and I hardened as I remembered what we'd done.

Jasper rubbed himself against my ass, his hand coming up to pinch my nipple. I moaned, turned on but also a little uncomfortable. We'd have to get up soon, and in the cold light of morning I wasn't sure how to handle this. Jasper felt me stiffen and stopped what he was doing. "Morning. Everything okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." I could hear how stilted my voice sounded, and I was sure Jasper could, too.

"Really? You don't sound fine." I knew I should try to talk to him about what had happened between us. I had been an eager and willing participant, and it wasn't fair to blow him off now.

"I don't know. I feel a little weird, I guess. What happens now?"

Jasper laid back and folded his arms behind his head, smirking. "Anything you want, Edward. I'm not averse to continuing this, but I will warn you—I won't hide. If you want this, it has to be in the open."

I scowled. "Look, I can't just go back to work and announce that we're…that you're my boyfriend or something. I don't know what I want, but I told you, I'm not gay, and—ˮ

"Edward. I don't blab about my personal life at work, but I will not sneak around and let you go on pretending you only like girls while you're taking my cock up your ass. Think about what you really want and let me know." He got up and went into the bathroom without looking back.

I winced at his crude but accurate portrayal. I had to think about this, something I never imagined I'd be faced with doing after Alec. I ordered breakfast and started packing. After Jasper was finished in the bathroom, I showered and dressed. We ate without further discussion of what was happening between us and got a cab to the airport.

We were on a plane that afternoon and arrived back in Seattle around six. We hadn't spoken much during the flight, both choosing to immerse ourselves in work and avoid what had happened at the hotel. When we landed and had gotten our luggage, Jasper headed out to get a cab. I stared after him, not believing he was just going to walk away. "Jasper? That's it?"

He turned and gave me a flat stare. He wasn't smiling as he said, "You tell me," and folded his long body into the backseat of a cab.

The next couple of weeks at the office were awkward, to say the least. We circled around one another, our attitudes professional and cordial but nothing more. A few times, when we were out of sight of our co-workers, I caught Jasper staring at me as though trying to figure me out. When I caught his eye, he'd shake his head and walk away.

I felt vindicated in keeping my sexuality hidden. I _wasn't_ gay, so why should I subject myself to the hatred and prejudice that would come with being with a man? Jasper obviously didn't care if he was with me again or not. If I was completely honest with myself, I'd enjoyed being with Jasper, but I could live without it. I made up my mind to try and get together with Bella again. I imagined her naked, her full breasts bouncing as she rode me, and tried to ignore the fact that my dick remained soft and my mind stubbornly kept going back to images of Jasper thrusting into me.

I had to admit to myself that I missed him. I missed his flirting that I'd once found so annoying. I missed the rapport we'd developed in that one incredible night. Sometimes I wondered why I was holding out and refusing to accept that I was attracted to, and was developing feelings for, a man. _Jasper_.

Our unspoken policy of avoiding one another as much as possible was thwarted by Carlisle when he teamed us up on another project. Still, we did as much as we could through email and stilted phone conversations, only getting together when it was absolutely necessary.

As the deadline for the project loomed, we both found ourselves working longer hours. Finally, the night before we had to present it to Carlisle and Emmett, I sighed as I got out from behind my desk and stretched. It was already seven o'clock and the office was deserted. I still had a couple of hours' worth of work ahead of me, so I walked to Jasper's office to see how he was doing on his end.

He looked up as I stood in the doorway. "You can come in." I sat in the leather and chrome chair in front of his desk, drumming my fingers nervously. He offered to finish up some of my work since he was just about finished with his portion. I was grateful and in less than an hour, we were wrapping things up.

He'd called me over to clarify a point in one of the documents I'd sent him. I stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder as he pointed at his computer screen, but I barely heard what he said. I hadn't been this close to him since our night in Chicago, and the smell of his cologne sent me back in time to that night. Distracted as I was, I didn't notice him turning in his chair until we were nose to nose. My breathing picked up and my heart pounded in my chest. I knew what I wanted, and the desire to feel his lips again was stronger than my fear of rejection. I closed the short distance and pressed my lips to his.

His mouth remained still against mine, and I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were burning with what I hoped was desire. When he spoke his voice was controlled, but there was no mistaking the anger in it. "Yeah? You want this, Edward? Did you decide to stop being a pussy and accept what you really want? If not, then you can fuck right off."

My decision was made, had been since that night in Chicago. I just hadn't realized it. "I want this. I want you, Jasper. No hiding."

He stood and grabbed my jaw, pressing a hard kiss to my lips. "I'd just about given up on you. Be sure, Edward. You're mine now."

"I'm sure."

"Jasper, how'd you know it wasn't the first time I'd been with a man?" We were lying spent in his bed, having just made love, and as my mind wandered it occurred to that I'd never asked him. It really was love; after six months together, we were in it for the long haul. He'd said it first, and when I whispered the words back to him I meant them with all my heart. I had no reservations. This was where I was meant to be. Gay, straight, bi; those were just words. It didn't matter. I loved him and he loved me.

He stared up at the ceiling while he thought about his answer. "There was just something in the way you reacted when I would tease you. It was more than not wanting to be bothered, and I knew it wasn't bigotry. I don't know; call it what you like, but I just knew there was more going on. And when I kissed you that night, you responded so quickly and eagerly …" He smirked. "The cat was really out of the bag when you gave me that blowjob, though." We both laughed. I'd grown to love his smartass sense of humor, like so many other things I'd discovered about him. I'd made some important discoveries about myself, too. I almost let him slip through my fingers because of my reluctance to accept that my life might be taking a turn I'd never expected. I couldn't imagine the hollow life I'd be living if I'd turned my back on him and refused to see what was right in front of me. I burrowed into his warm chest, thankful for that night in Chicago that opened my eyes and my heart to the amazing man in my arms.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review, I love reading them and appreciate every one. xo**


End file.
